


Shannon's failed striptease

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Magic Mike - Freeform, Shannon wants to show his dance moves, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Title pretty much says it all, why don't you take a look?Don't think you'll be disappointed!





	

“Well, that was a good waste of 10 bucks.” Shannon sighed when you exited the movie theater arm in arm.   
“I told you it would suck.” You deadpanned. “Now, if you’d agreed to watch Magic Mike-”   
“I’m not having you spend money to watch something you can watch at home.” Shannon looked down at you sternly.   
“Will you just admit you’re jealous that they’re better dancers than you?” You teased, it was too easy to rile him up these days.   
“No. It just annoys me that my wife would rather watch actors grinding on people than having me do it to her.” He pouted slightly and the thought of biting that bottom lip made your heart speed up.   
“Then maybe you should show her what she’s missed out on.”

“Shannon, you really don’t have to do this.” You chuckled as he placed you in the middle of the bed.   
“Woman, will you hush?” He moved to pull the curtains closed. “I’m about to take you on a ride, baby.”   
He reached for the remote to the stereo and Pour some sugar on me started playing on repeat.   
The idea of having Shannon strip for you had seemed really sexy but as he started moving his hips and running his hands all over his chest you couldn’t help but start smiling.   
It was at times like these you remembered what a goofball your husband really was, the look on his face was so exaggerated he looked like an actor in a bad porno.   
Despite your smiling the movement of his hips made you feel hotter and you felt a warm blush spread across your face as he moved closer to you and started taking his T-shirt off.

The way his muscles rippled as he pulled the shirt over his head had you licking your lips, he was so fucking toned!   
You wanted to reach out and undo his belt but managed to keep your hands under control, this was his show now.   
Without warning Shannon jumped up on the bed and straddled your legs as he sang along to the refrain. His constantly moving hips made a small whimper leave your lips and when he started fingering the belt buckle while looking down at you in that way that had nicknamed him Shanimal you felt about ready to just flip him over and finish the job yourself.   
But before you could actually do anything he got to his feet, standing over you as he, much to slowly, started undoing his pants. The sound of the zipper made your mouth water!

The jeans slid down his legs but when he moved to get them off he stumbled. A quarter of a second later Shannon was laying on the floor next to the bed and you were laughing your head off.   
“Are… Are you okay?” You managed to get out between laughter while crawling to the edge of the bed.   
Shannon was laying in a heap, thankfully okay and laughing too.   
“Nothing’s shattered other than my ego.” He laughed, rolling over on his back.   
You were starting to feel lightheaded from the laughing and managed to slide off the bed to join your husband on the floor.   
“You did great!” You giggled, bringing a hand to his cheek. “Very sexy. I would totally pay 10 bucks to see that again.”   
“I’m glad.” He grinned and kissed you. “Now, would you mind helping an old man off the floor?”   
“You know, it’s been a while since we did it on the floor.” You grinned and moved your hands down to finally get rid of his underwear.


End file.
